Do What I Tell You To Do
by the little spanko
Summary: WARNING: SPANKING! Takes place after the pilot episode. 21 year old Tom is having trouble following orders after being moved to a secret special undercover police unit called Jump Street. His new captain takes an opportunity during a meeting with Tom's principal to set him straight. WARNING: SPANKING!


"You've made about the worst impression a person could on their first day!"

Tom Hanson rolled his eyes. Apparently, that was exactly the right thing to do because the principal jumped up from his desk, bounded towards him and got right in his face.

"Young man, I want to see your father. Tonight," Principal Whatever-his-name-was ground out.

Tom made a face, leaning as far back as he could. _Someone doesn't brush after breakfast_, Tom thought to himself.

"Sorry, Pops is busy…" he started with a shit eating grin.

"You get him in here, tonight, or you'll take the mother of all paddlings," the principal told him.

Tom couldn't help his eyes going huge or his mouth dropping open at the warning. If he were honest with himself, he knew that taking a spanking here and there would be an occupational hazard. But this was his first week! And he really didn't want to take a spanking - especially since he had to take this damn assignment because he looked like a damn kid instead of a twenty one year old! Getting punished like a kid, too? No way!

"Did I get your attention, son?"

Tom glared, his nose wrinkling in offense, "I ain't your son."

The principal stood up straight and narrowed his eyes, and Tom felt in danger of taking a paddling then and there.

"I'll talk to Pops," Tom told him glumly.

"I expect him here at seven," the principal told him. "Now get yourself to class."

Tom made a show of walking out of the room as obstinately as possible. Instead of going straight to class, he went to a pay phone and called into Jump Street to report.

"Jenko? Yea, it's me," Tom said, looking around to make sure no one was close by.

"How's it going, sport?" Captain Jenko asked him.

Tom made a face at the hated nickname, "Good - I think. I just got out of the principal's office…"

"Good? I'd say that's great," Jenko cut in.

"Yea well, he wants to see my father. Tonight, at seven," Tom said, surprised at the clenching in his stomach.

"Not a problem. Come straight here after school and fill out your daily report, we'll go in together," Jenko said with ease.

Tom released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Alright."

"Anything else?" Jenko asked.

"No, that's it," Tom told him, and then he heard the line go dead. Hanging up the phone, he took a deep breath and went to class.

* * *

Tom was just finishing up some paperwork after a dinner of pizza, Cheetos and soda with the rest of the Jump Street team when Jenko came to his desk.

"Alright, you little delinquent," Jenko said jokingly, "you ready?"

Tom rubbed at his eyes and looked at his watch, surprised it'd gotten so late. "Yea," he said, looking Jenko over warily. Gone were the hippie clothes, and in their place was the garb of a hardworking old mechanic, complete with oil under the fingernails. The transformation was impressive.

"Shall we?" Jenko said, leading the way to his van.

Tom followed along silently, a little edgy. He hoped for some reassuring words from his captain, but Jenko didn't offer any. Tom wondered if maybe Jenko thought his nerves added to his undercover persona. The fact that Jenko wasn't saying anything at all during the drive made him think so, and so he sat in awkward silence with the older man, trying to keep his nerves in check.

The drive was only about twenty minutes, and soon they were mere blocks from the high school. They stopped at a red light when he saw a couple of young punks walking up behind a little old lady.

"Eaaasy," Jenko told him, and Tom then realized he'd sat up straight in his seat.

He watched as the young punks slowed just behind her, scoping her out.

"Let it be…"

"But…" Tom said, his hand going to the door handle.

"Tommy, you stay in this car - don't you risk blowing your cover," Jenko told him sternly. "I'll call it in on the radio. In this town there's sure to be a uniform close."

But then it happened.

The two punks grabbed the little old lady's purse, knocking her down as they ran past her. Tom was out of the car before she hit the ground.

He was on top of the larger one of the scrawny punks before they could turn the corner. He punched and kicked, took a knee to the gut, and then he and the punk were rolling on the ground. The punk pulled a knife, but Tom used his training and knocked it away. Then the punk lifted into the air, as though he were flying. Tom saw Jenko had the punk by the scruff of his neck. The older man shook the punk and then pushed him away.

Jenko offered Tom a hand up, and Tom reached out to take it. He sucked his breath in at the disapproving look on Jenko's face and broke eye contact, seeing that the two punks were running away.

"Get in the van and _stay there_," Jenko ground out.

Tom immediately obeyed, though on his way the little old lady stopped him and thanked him for his help. He watched as Jenko talked to her and made sure she was ok. He then watched as a cop car drove by. Unfortunately Jenko had seen it as well.

Too soon Jenko was back in the van, and it felt like the tension was pressing in on Tom from all sides.

"Did your actions keep the old lady from being knocked down?"

"No."

"Didn't I tell you a uniform was close?"

"Yes."

"This is the second time you've disobeyed me, and we aren't even halfway through your first week," Jenko growled.

Tom kept his eyes straight ahead, but could feel Jenko glaring at him. Finally, though, the van was restarted and they drove the rest of the way to the high school.

Jenko got out of the van without a word, still seething. Tom steered clear of him, following behind in his wake, just out of arm's reach. They made their way in this fashion to the principal's office.

"You must be Tom's father," the principal said, clearly gratified at the state the two of them had arrived in. Jenko looked like the suitably angry father and Tom looked like the worried son. The principal waved them into the two chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"I am. Sorry to inconvenience you, sir, what'd my boy do _this_ time?" Jenko asked roughly, shooting a glare at Tom. Tom ducked his head nervously and tried to sit still.

The principal beamed at Jenko's attitude and the result it had on Tom. "Thomas has made a very bad impression on his first day by getting into a fight in the parking lot, first thing this morning," the principal said gravely.

"Did he now," Jenko ground out, turning to level Tom with a dangerous glare. "Boy, _what_ did I _tell_ you?"

Tom's eyes went wide. Jenko was a little too convincing as a stern father and Tom didn't know exactly what to say.

"If he were mine, he'd be sitting on a sore ass, that's for sure," the principal said after a prolonged silence.

Tom rolled his eyes, he was sick of people treating him like a kid. ...even if that was his job now. He tried to keep quiet, but when the principal leveled him with a glare, Tom couldn't help himself. "Why don't you…"

"You know, I think that might be just the thing to try," Jenko drawled out, eyes narrowed at Tom. "Come here," he ordered sternly.

Tom's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and the muscles in his neck protested the way he whipped his head from the principal to Jenko.

"What?!" he asked frantically.

Jenko already had him by his wrist and was pulling him forward before he even had time to fully register what was happening.

"Wait!" he yelped pitifully, finding himself over Jenko's knees. "Ow!" he cried out in a hoarse tone, his nose wrinkled in outrage and pain. "Je-" he started.

"You've disobeyed me twice this week, young man," Jenko lectured over him, quieting Tom. "I won't have it. You're gonna start doing what I tell you to do," he continued as he landed repeated swats.

Tom flinched and wriggled over Jenko's knee, making little sounds that all too quickly became high pitched.

After a few minutes, Tom couldn't take it anymore. Jenko had swatted every inch of his bottom and the tops of his thighs multiple times, and the entire area throbbed and burned.

"_Stop_," Tom begged, though in his mind he commanded.

"Oh, we aren't done yet," Jenko told him passively. "You've clearly needed this for some time, and I'm gonna do it right."

"I did what I had to do!" Tom yelled angrily.

"If that's what you think then I must not be gettin' through to you," Jenko said, and then he began tugging Tom's jeans down.

"NOOO!" Tom yelled gruffly, "You can't do that, you have _no right_!" He started punching the chair Jenko sat in with the back of his hand.

It was no use, Jenko eventually got his jeans down and, because his jeans were so tight, his briefs came down halfway over his ass.

"This isn't right," Tom nearly whimpered.

Jenko pulled his briefs back up for him, and Tom felt some of the trepidation ease up, but then he felt how much more painful it was to be spanked without the protection of his jeans. Jenko landed a mean swat that nearly vaulted Tom right off his lap.

"AHH!" Tom cried out, in spite of himself. Jenko strengthened his grip.

"Tommy, I have every right to do this to you," Jenko said as he spanked, "it's my job to teach you the ropes, but most importantly to keep you safe. If [swat] this [swat] is [swat] what [swat] it [swat] takes [swat], then so be it! That's what fathers do."

Tom was crying out at each swat, and he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears when Jenko said 'that's what fathers do.' He missed his own father, and his skin burned with shame at what his father would think of his recent actions.

"I'm sorry," Tom whimpered, wanting this to end before he actually did begin crying. He was used to getting in scrapes on the job in uniform, but this? This hurt.

Jenko continued for a few minutes and then stopped abruptly.

Tom sniffled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's make sure of how sorry you are, shall we?" Jenko said cryptically, and Tom looked up at him in confusion. "Do you have a paddle?" Jenko asked the principal.

Tom felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

"No, please!" Tom begged. He'd never had a paddle taken to him, and he certainly didn't want to start now. He watched with fearful eyes as the principal pulled a thick paddle with holes in it from a desk drawer. He wanted no part of the menacing thing. "Dad, _please don't do this_," he tried, hoping to clue Jenko in that this was entirely unnecessary.

Jenko suddenly pulled down his briefs, baring Tom completely, and then accepted the paddle from the principal. It was half an inch thick and about eight inches long.

"Sorry sport, but you've left me no choice," Jenko told him sadly.

Tom felt the cool paddle rest against his sore backside for a moment, and he knit his brow. When the paddle pulled away he closed his eyes and whimpered. When it connected he cried out sorrowfully, feeling a deep pain and then a hot sting spread across his cheeks.

"Ah!" the paddle connected a second time.

"OW!" the paddle connected a third time.

"NO!" the paddle connected a fourth time.

"OOWW, I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY!" the paddle connected a fifth time.

Tom broke down in tears on the sixth connection.

On the seventh connection he began sobbing out 'I'm sorry.'

The next three were delivered swiftly, and reduced Tom to a blubbering mess.

He felt Jenko pull up his briefs and then pat his back. Jenko then rubbed circles on his back to calm him, making soothing noises that Tom was embarrassed to find comforting. It wasn't too long before Tom calmed his sobs, and he crawled off of Jenko's lap and hiked his jeans back up, hissing as they went over his sore bottom.

Tom rubbed his eyes and stared at his feet as Jenko finished talking to the principal, not really listening to what was being said.

Suddenly Jenko's hand was on his shoulder, leading him back to the van.

"Have we come to an understanding?" Jenko asked him gently.

"Yes sir," Tom replied in a small voice.

"Good. Don't think I won't do that again," Jenko told Tom, opening the van door for him.

Tom looked at him with large, sad eyes before climbing into the van. Jenko grinned when Tom hissed as he sat.

The ride back to Jump Street was filled with old stories from Jenko about all sorts of things, and by the time the van was parked, Tom was smiling again.

"Get a good night's sleep," Jenko told Tom before Tom got out to get into his own car. "And I'd recommend putting some ice on that, or you're gonna have a hell of a time sitting through your classes tomorrow!"

Tom ducked his head shyly and gave a good natured laugh, "Thanks for the tip." He got out gingerly and made his way home, still not fully believing what had happened and the new direction his life had taken.

That night, laying in bed with a bag of ice on his butt, Tom drifted to sleep, curious of what the next day would bring.

The end.


End file.
